WWE Diva Search
The WWE Diva Search was a talent competition held by World Wrestling Entertainment (WWE) which ran from 2003 until 2007. The aim of the contest was to find the newest WWE Diva to add to the WWE roster. The first winner was Jaime Koeppe, but she did not receive a contract like subsequent winners of the contest. Other winners included Christy Hemme, Ashley Massaro, Layla El, and the final winner Eve Torres. In addition to the winners of the yearly contest, WWE has hired several contestants as Divas. 2003 In 2003 WWE had its first Diva Search. However, unlike the later Diva Searches, the first Diva Search winner did not receive a contract. She did receive a photoshoot for an issue of WWE Magazine. Jaime Koeppe was named the first WWE Diva Search winner. 2004 Themes: "Walk Idiot Walk" by The Hives, "Time and Time Again" by Chronic Future, and "Open Your Eyes" by Alter Bridge, "Real Good Girl" by Jim Johnston *Contestants **Christy Hemme - Winner **Carmella DeCesare - Runner-Up **Joy Giovanni - 3rd Place - Giovanni was the first and only winner of the SmackDown! Rookie Diva of the Year award **Amy Weber - 4th Place **Maria Kanellis - 5th Place - Kanellis was awarded a contract with the WWE **Tracie Wright - 6th Place **Michelle McCool - 7th Place - McCool was the first diva to hold both the WWE Women's Championship and WWE Divas Championship **Chandra Costello - 8th Place **Camille Anderson - 9th Place **Julia Costello - 10th Place 2005 Theme: "Be Yourself" by Audioslave *Contestants **Ashley Massaro - Winner **Leyla Milani - Runner-up **Elisabeth Rouffaer - 3rd Place **Kristal Marshall - 4th Place - Marshall was awarded a contract with the WWE **Summer DeLin - 5th Place **Cameron Haven - 6th Place **Simona Fusco - 7th Place **Alexis Ondrade - 8th place 2006 Themes: "Move Along" by The All-American Rejects, "Face Down" by The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, and "Out Here All Night" by Damone *Contestants **Layla El - Winner **Jen England - Runner-up **J.T. Tinney - 3rd Place **Milena Roucka - 4th Place - Roucka was offered a developement contract and made her televised debut in 2008 **Erica Chevillar - 5th Place **Rebecca DiPietro - 6th Place **Maryse Ouellet - 7th Place - Ouellet was offered a contract and has won the Divas title twice **Amy Zidian - 8th Place - Zidian was offered a contract and became the on-screen girlfriend of Jimmy Wang Yang before being released for disrespecting Stephanie McMahon 2007 Theme: "Let It Roll" by Velvet Revolver *Contestants **Eve Torres - Winner. Won the Divas Championship in 2010. **Brooke Gilbertsen - Runner-up **Lena Yada - 3rd place - Yada was hired for a short time with the WWE as a backstage interviewer on ECW **Taryn Terrell - 4th place - Terrell served as ECW General Manager until its closure. Was released due to personal issues in 2010, while married to Drew McIntyre. **Jessica Hatch - 5th place **J. Kim - 6th Place **Lyndy Frieson - 7th Place **Naomi Kirk - 8th Place 2013 After a seven-year hiatus, WWE held an un-aired Diva Search which was ultimately won by Eva Marie. Other participants included Lana, JoJo, Devin Taylor, and Veronica Lane. Winner images Jaime Koeppe.jpg|Jaime Koeppe - Winner of the 2003 Diva Search Hemme.jpg|Christy Hemme - Winner of the 2004 Diva Search Ashley.jpg|Ashley Massaro - Winner of the 2005 Diva Search Layla_Fails.jpg|Layla El - Winner of the 2006 Diva Search Evemeister.jpg|Eve Torres - Winner of the 2007 Diva Search Raw 11.04.13 13.jpg|Eva Marie - Winner of the 2013 Diva Search Category:WWE Diva Search contestants